Field of Invention
The application relates to an electronics module and an electronic device which have electrically conductive interface.
Description of Related Art
With the advancement of the technology, smart phones and tablet computers have become mainstreams of consumer electronics products. For the smart phones, for example, in addition to electrical performances and screen size thereof, the body thickness thereof is also a concern to the consumers. In order to meet the demands of the consumer, producers of the smart phones have been continued to reduce the body thicknesses of the smart phones. However, the reducing of the body thicknesses is not without limit. Therefore, how to further reduce the body thickness under the existing framework is becoming the focus of research and development.
FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional view of the conventional smart phone. Please refer to FIG. 1. A smart phone 10 includes a display module 12 and a chassis 14. A conductive pad 16 which is made of a conductive rubber is used as an interface for grounding between the display module 12 and the chassis 14. However, since a thickness of the conductive pad 16 has to be larger than 0.2 mm, thinning of the smart phone 10 is impeded.